Naughty Diapey Wedding
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this addition of the "Sexy Diaper Love" series...Amy and my OC Shane Taylor are having their wedding today, and there's a surprise before the wedding. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Naughty Diapey Wedding.

 **Summary: In this entry of the "Sexy Diaper Love" Amy and Shane are having their wedding, and what'll happen before the ceremony? Find out right now.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was written by myself and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was March 16th 2019, and it was the wedding of Shane Taylor and Amy Mahon who have been together since they met on the show "Total Drama Babies", as many of their friends and family members were inside the church now along Sammy who is Amy's maid of honor as Jasmine, Sky, and Marley were her bridesmaids…meanwhile Shane's best man was Topher, and his groomsmen were Shawn, Dave, and Scott.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Amy said to herself as she was dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown, complete with her white fishnet stockings, her dark red lacy bra covering up her 32 B-cup her dark red heels, and the piece de resistance…her diaper as she was excited yet nervous at the same time.

"Today is finally here! In just a few moments, I am going to be Mrs. Amy Taylor, wife to the most handsome and sweetest guy ever, Shane Taylor!" Amy said to herself as she also smiled in joy and happiness until she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Amy as she got up and opened the door, to see her twin sister, Sammy, as well as Jasmine, Sky, and Marley.

"Hi, Amy!" They said to Amy.

"Sammy! Jasmine! Sky! Marley! Come on in!" Amy said with glee as the girls entered her room as they hugged and sat down as they decided to talk for a few minutes.

"So, are you excited about today sis?" Sammy asked Amy.

"Or Nervous?" Sky asked Amy as well.

"BOTH! I'M VERY EXCITED AND HAPPY THAT ME AND SHANE ARE GETTING MARRIED! But... I'm very worried and nervous about what will happen... after today? You girl don't think-" Amy answered them and started to get all freaked out until Jasmine stepped in.

"Relax, Amy… there is no need to get scared about Shane leaving you at the altar, because he won't do that." Jasmine said before Sammy stepped in.

"Shane is a very special guy, who helped you become a sweeter person, he even helped us become sisters again. I think he's going to be an amazing husband to you, Amy." Sammy said to Amy who shed a tear and hugged her twin sister.

"Thank you, Sammy." Amy said to Sammy.

"You are so welcome sis." Sammy responded back.

"You know, when Shane and I dated he was an amazing boyfriend…anyway I also contributed as well with you and Sammy becoming sisters again." Marley said to Amy, and Sammy.

"Oh yeah, I did forget about you Mars-Bars…thanks for helping out when we met." Amy said to Marley as they hugged.

"Aww, you're welcome!" Marley said back.

"We gotta go." Jasmine said as she, Sky, Marley, and Sammy left.

"Good luck today." Sammy said to Amy.

"Thanks sis." Amy responded back.

"Bye Amy!" The girls said to Amy.

"Bye girls!" Amy said as she closed the door and drank some water from a water bottle to calm down.

"This day is going to be perfect." Amy said to herself as she smiled again as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Amy said as someone opened the door and it turned out to be Shane as he entered, and Amy looked at the mirror and she looked very surprised.

"SHANE!?" Amy shouted and asked him as she was shocked by the fact that her fiancé entered her dressing room.

"Hello there, Mrs. Taylor." Shane said with a grin, before he closed and locked the door.

"What are you doing here?!" Amy asked Shane before she resumed her tirade.

"You know it's bad luck for the Bride and Groom to see each other before the wedding starts?" Amy asked Shane.

"That's just a myth... besides, I didn't want to wait another single minute to see my beautiful, sexy and very hawt diapey wearing bride." Shane responded back as he leaned in closer to Amy, who was getting excited and very horny on the inside as she was blushing heavily.

"Why thankies, Mr. Taylor." Amy said to Shane.

"Mr. Taylor is my father, call me Shane." Shane responded back.

"Okies Shane." Amy said to him as they kissed, and they started to makeout as Shane pushed Amy against the wall, as he was kissing her even more harder and deeper.

"Mmmmmm!" Both of them moaned during their hard and deep makeout as Shane finally stopped.

"I can't wait any longer! Amy, why don't we just go wild and have diapey sex... before our wedding." Shane said as he was offering to have Diaper Sex with Amy before their wedding as Amy was blushing like a blonde chick.

"Ooooooh! You are so bad, Shane!" Amy said to Shane.

"I'm with the queen of all bad diapey girls here, Amy Mahon!" Shane said to Amy making her giggle and blush once again.

"Hehehehe, but this bad baby girl is a good baby girl because of you, but I can be a hawt bad baby girl once more!" Amy said to Shane.

"Yeah... let's film this!" Shane said to Amy in response.

"You really are bad Shane Taylor!" Amy said back to Shane as they kissed again.

"I'm only bad when you want me to be…" Shane said to Amy as he grabbed his video camera.

"Shane, this is a video camera not going to be used for the wedding correct?" Amy asked him.

"Of course." Shane answered Amy as he began recording.

"Hello there, everyone! It's me, Shane Taylor. If you are all thinking, then yes. I'm wearing this nice tuxedo because today is my wedding day. Next to me, is my beautiful and very sexy diapey bride, Amy Mahon." Shane said as he introduced himself and Amy to the camera.

"Hi!" Amy said as she waved at the camera.

"You all have the honor to watch me and my future diapey hubby have sweet hawt diapey sex before we are officially married. Enjoy the show, everyone." Amy said as she and Shane resumed making out hard while they started to strip each other's wedding clothes.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned as Shane removed Amy's white dress, leaving her with her dark red lacy bra, heels and her sexy diaper that was making Shane hard down below, meanwhile Amy removed Shane's tuxedo including his jacket, his shoes, his dress shirt, and his pants, leaving him with nothing but his hot diaper that was covering his hard baba that was getting bigger and bigger by the second as they gasped in shock, awe, and surprise.

"WOW!" Shane and Amy said to each other.

"My God! You…you look so hawt!" Amy said to Shane.

"Thankies, Amanda…so are you." Shane said to Amy making her blush once again as Shane called Amy by her proper name.

"Ooooh! Using my proper name... how sexy, Shane!" Amy said as they kissed once more as Amy groped and rubbed Shane's baba hard.

"Mmmmm! Shane has a very hawd baba." Amy said to Shane as she started to tease him.

"Is baby Amy making baby Shane hawd?" Amy asked Shane.

"Yes... Ohhhh! SO FUCKING BAD!" Shane answered Amy while he moaned, screamed and even cursed which was rare as she kissed Shane's neck and continued to tease him badly.

"Ahhhh! Fucking yes!" Shane screamed and cursed again.

"Hehehehe..." Amy giggled sexually as she had a sexual grin/sexual smirk that could turn on anybody.

"Who has been a bad boy… hmm? Who?" Amy asked Shane.

"Me! Keep going, Oh God!" Shane answered Amy as she kept going with kissing Shane's neck like she was a female hybrid of a Sexy Vampire and Buffy the Vampire Slayer…anyway Amy finally stopped kissing Shane's neck and decided to pleasure him even more.

"Hehehe…" Amy sexually giggled once more before she got down on her knees, touched the frontal of his diaper, and grabbed his hard baba as she saw it and it was huge, 11 inches long and 3 inches wide as it was revealed to Amy's eyes for the very first time.

"Wow…it's so beautiful." Amy said as she was enamored by it before she started to stroke it, pet it, and lick it hard.

"Mmmmm!" Amy moaned and muffled while she was licking Shane's baba until she started to suck on it softly while she started to rub her diapered area as well to increase the pleasure.

"Ohhhhh...my goodness! Oh my god! This feels so good on my hard baba! My sexy bride sucking on it like there was no tomorrow!" Shane said to Amy who kept at it.

"Mmmmm! So hawd!" Amy said as then started to suck on Shane's baba really hard, as she drooled all over it.

"Mmmmmm!" Amy moaned and muffled with such glee as she also rubbed her diapered area harder while Shane rubbed her beautiful long, and flowing blonde hair.

"OH YEAH! HAWDER! SUCK MY BABA HAWDER!" Shane shouted before he bit his lip as Amy sucked him even harder.

"Mmmmmmm! Who's my bad sexy baby wifey, huh, Who?" Shane asked Amy who stopped sucking.

"Me!" Amy said before she resumed sucking his big, long, and meaty baba.

"Mmmmm!" Amy muffled and moaned in delightful pleasure as Shane was getting closer to his climax but he wanted to take control for a bit.

"Damn it!" Shane shouted before he began to pound Amy's face hard.

"I'm sorry! But I can't hold it!" Shane said as he kept fucking her face harder and harder, making Amy moan hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Amy moaned and muffled while she was loving Shane's baba, and she loved getting her face fucked as she was blushing like hell as well, during that time, as it was just about time.

"OH SHIT! CUMSIES TIME!" Shane shouted and grunted as he climaxed hard inside of Amy's mouth, making her swallow his entire man made milky.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Shane moaned during his climax as he pulled out of her mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Amy moaned and muffled as she swallowed the entire thing.

"Mmmm! So sweet yet salty, and cweamy... I wuv that a lot." Amy said to Shane.

"Hehehe… now it's my turn to pleasure my wifey!" Shane said as Amy placed her on top of a sofa in the dressing room as he started to lick her diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" Shane muffled as he was loving Amy's diapered pink taco.

"SO YUMMY!" Shane shouted at Amy because he was liking what he was tasting before he resumed.

"Ahhhh! Fuck! Yes, Mmmmm! Hawder! Lick me hawder, Shane!" Amy moaned and shouted at Shane as he kept licking her harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMM…!" Shane muffled as he was doing what Amy told him to do.

"Oh yeah! Oh, fuck yeah! Yes! SO HAWT!" Amy shouted as she was loving it, meanwhile outside the dressing room Marley and Sammy were looking for the bride and groom.

"Sammy, where's Amy and Shane? The wedding is supposed to start very soon." Marley reminded Amy.

"I don't know... something wrong?" Sammy answered Marley, and asked her.

"I hope not... but I don't want to worry too much." Marley answered Sammy, meanwhile back in the dressing room Shane kept licking her diapered area as he started to finger her as well.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…! SO SWEET LIKE CANDY!" Shane said to Amy before he resumed licking and fingering her and meanwhile outside the dressing room Jasmine got involved to figure out the problem.

"Girls, relax. I wouldn't be surprised if they were making love before the wedding…Shawn and I did it but we did it 'after' the ceremony though." Jasmine said to Sammy, and Marley.

"Yeah, and when Scott and I got married we made out after the ceremony." Marley said to Jasmine and Sammy.

"Ooooh!" Marley and Sammy said to them as they took their places and back in the dressing room, Amy was near her climax as Shane kept licking and fingering her diapered area.

"BABY IS GONNA CUMSIES! BABY AMY IS GONNA EXPLODE SO HAWD!" Amy shouted at Shane.

"Mmmmm!" Shane muffled and moaned as he pulled out of her area to say something.

"Give me all you got, you bad baby girl!" Shane said as he resumed licking and fingering her area harder and faster until Amy was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy moaned, groaned, and screamed as she climaxed all over Shane's face and mouth.

"Mmmm!" Shane muffled as he licked her Cumsies off of his face and swallowed every bit of it.

"Sweet like cotton candy... mix with a dash of honey as well." Shane said to Amy making her blush.

"Thankies…" Amy said to Shane.

"No problem." Shane said back at Amy.

"Now…it's time for the main event of this hawt moment..." Amy said with a sexual grin on her face, and a sexy…yet almost evil tone in her voice.

"Yeah... what position you want?" Shane asked Amy.

"I Amanda Mahon, want you to Fuck me like a dog! I want your hawd baba inside of my diapey wearing pussy! Make me scream hawd, Shane Taylor!" Amy said to Shane who nodded.

"You got it sweetheart." Shane said as he got Amy down on all fours and soon enough began to thrust into her diapered area.

"Ohhhh!" Amy moaned and screamed loudly.

"FUCK!" Shane screamed, shouted, and grunted as he started to fuck Amy's diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmmm! SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Shane said before he smacked her diapered ass.

"I wuv that! I wuv it when you fuck me and spank my diapey ass! Turns me on! Fuck me hawder and spank me hawder Shane!" Amy said to Shane.

"Okies Sweetie!" Shane keeps pounding Amy's diapered area, while he kept spanking her diapered ass also turning her on…more and more.

"Mmmmm! You're such a bad sexy baby!" Shane said to Amy complimenting her sexiness

"Only when-Ahhhh! I want to be-Ohhh! Super sexy for-Mmmm! YOU! OHHHHH! HAWDER!" Amy said in between moans.

"Only if you say this, I Amy Mahon, am a sexy, Naughty and Hawt diapey wearing baby girl, who wuvs to get her diapey fucked and spanked hawd by her sexy and hawt future hubby, Shane Taylor. Say it!" Shane said to Amy

"Okies!" Amy said back to Shane.

"I, Amy Mahon, am a sexy, Naughty and Hawt Diapey wearing baby girl, who wuvs to get her diapey area fucked, and her diapey ass smacked by her sexy and Hawt future hubby, Shane Taylor!" Amy said to Shane.

"Perfect!" Shane said as he increased his pounding, fucking Amy hard like a fist pounding a wall.

"Ohhhhhhhh! I fucking wuv you, Amy Taylor!" Shane moaned and shouted as Amy blushed heavily because Shane called her 'Amy Taylor' for the very first time.

"I wuv you too, Shane Taylor!" Amy responded back at Shane.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! FUCK YES!" Amy moaned and shouted as she began to rub her diapered area hard, making her close to explode.

"OH SHIT!" Shane grunted and shouted as it meant that he was close as well.

"GONNA CUMSIES AMANDA!" Shane shouted making Amy blush as he called her by her proper name.

"ME TOO! CUMSIES INSIDE ME!" Amy screamed out in response as it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them screamed as they climaxed hard at the same time, and then Shane pulled out and they started to pant.

"Wow, that's it for our hawt moment…bye-bye now." Amy said as she turned off the camera, stopped the recording before they started to change each other's diapers, then they finished putting on their wedding clothes before they began talking.

"That was so hawt and so fucking fun!" Amy said to Shane.

"I know! But…" Shane said to Amy.

"But what?" Amy stepped in and asked him.

"I cumsies inside of you…so are you pregnant?" Shane asked her.

"Well no… I took a pill this morning that don't let me get pregnant... had a thought this might happen." Amy answered Shane.

"Okies then but... you are cool about us starting a family, right?" Shane asked Amy.

"When I'm ready... but still... you were a hawt and sexy lover." Amy said to Shane who held her close.

"I'll be even better when we are man and wife, Mrs. Taylor." Shane said to Amy as she blushed heavily once again before she settled back down.

"Look, Shane…you need to listen to me okay?" Amy asked him.

"Of course, I'm listening." Shane responded back.

"Shane…to be honest, I was excited, yet I was also scared." Amy said to him.

"Why?" Shane asked her.

"Because I was worried that you would leave the alter." Amy answered him.

"Oh, come on Amy…I will never do that, you are the love of my life…I love you so much I love you unconditionally because that is what God asks out of us and I mean that from the bottom of my heart Amanda Patricia Mahon." Shane said to Amy making her shed a tear.

"I love you too Shane." Amy said as she and Shane hugged and kissed softly.

"Anyway, about starting a family…I would love to do it but not right now you know." Amy said to Shane.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Shane responded back to Amy.

"When should we try?" Amy asked him.

"How about during our honeymoon?" Shane asked her.

"Of course." Amy answered him as they looked at the dressing room, and they looked at each other.

"Everything is clean, and we're fine." Shane said to Amy.

"Yep." Amy responded back as they shared a quick kiss.

"Now let's get married." Shane said to Amy.

"Yeah!" Amy said as Shane left the dressing room first, then Amy followed suit and then 20 minutes later they kissed on the lips signaling that they got married and after the ceremony ended…they went on a Honeymoon to Rome, Italy for 3 weeks as they made consummated the marriage a bunch of times.

 **The End.**

 **NEXT STORY IS TOPHER AND SAMMY! AS THEY ARE CELEBRATING THEIR 1st ANNIVERSARY BY HAVING SEXY, NAUGHTY, HAWT, AND AWESOME DIAPEY SEX!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
